Cronicas de una kunoichi
by UcHIha LaUrA
Summary: Era un dia como cualquiera pero de repente... ¿que?¿como?¿donde estoy? ¡¡y ese es!... Bueno el summary no describe bien la historia, espero que me den una oportunidad muchas parjs


**¡¡¡konichiwa!!!!**

En primer lugar les quiero agradecer por visitar mi fic y espero que lo disfruten y que por favor dejen reviews o como sea que se escriba y por favor tengan compaciony lo mas importante de todo este choro: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN ALGRANSENSEI MAZASHI KISHIMOTO, pero si me los regalan de navidad cumpleaños o lo que sea los acepto con muchisisisisisimo gusto XD Ah si y por sierto si se bajo el fic en color rosa espero que me perdonen fue un accidente de mi hermana jeje

**ACLARACIONES**

**Palabras remarcadas son diálogos**

_**Palabras inclinadas y remarcadas son pensamientos de los personajes**_

-los guiones altos se utilizan cuando alguien va a hablar, termina de hablar, indica las acciones que hace o esta pensando

(Las cosas en paréntesis son mis pensamientos)

((Las cosas en 2 paréntesis son declaraciones de mi inner))

**Capitulo**** 1: ENTRADA A UN NUEVO MUNDO**

Mi nombre es Laura Lizbeth pero todos mis amigos me dicen Laura; estudio en la secundaria.

Era la primer tarde de verano mis padres estaban fuera y no tenia nada que hacer porque me negaron el permiso de ir a una fiesta (pero la esperanza muere al ultimo no? D) y estaba pensando en un plan para que me dejaran asistir a la fiesta y después de media hora sin que se me ocurriera algo me recargue sobre la pared de mi sala y cerré los ojos; pero en eso sentí como algo me jalaba por detrás y cuando los abrí estaba cayendo, pero me sentía muy cansada y cuando estaba apunto de tocar el piso alguien me cacho y antes de poder ver quien era me quede inconciente por el impacto.

Cuando desperté estaba recostada en una cama pero no sabia en donde y lo único que recordaba era que estaba en mi casa y luego me encontraba cayendo no se como y cuando se me empezó a aclarar la vista escuche que me dijeron:

-**¿Te encuentras bien?-**dijo la voz

-**Si, bueno eso creo**-le respondí sin intentar reconocer la voz

-**Me da gusto que estés mejor y oye crees que me puedas decir tu nombre**-dijo muy curiosa la voz

-**Si claro, mi nombre es Laura y el tuyo**-le contesto mientras me froto los ojos pues no me daba curiosidad por verlo

-**Si lo siento, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-**contestando muy tímido

LAURA:-Volteando a ver al chico con una cara de asombro muy grande-**Perdón me lo repites por favor**-

SASUKE:-**Soy Sasuke Uchiha…oye y segura que ya estas mejor**

LAURA:-**Por favor perdóname pero ya me tengo que ir y muchísimas gracias por todo**- sale rápidamente de la cama, se despide de el chico con un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo.

Una vez en la calle me empecé a preguntar que estaba pasando y sentí algo en la pierna y cuando voltee a ver y era un porta shuriken, en el cuello traía una banda de cinta color negro con una placa de la aldea de konoha, amarrado a la cintura traía un pequeño "bolso" con nada mas que armas y 3 pergaminos y para acabarla llevaba puesta la ropa que me iba a llevar a la fiesta.

Lo único que me preguntaba era si esto era real porque si era así nunca querría irme de aquel mundo de ninjas para siempre. En lo primero que pensé fue en que si esto era un sueño el dolor me iba a hacer despertar o me iba a comprobar que todo era real; así que saque un cunai y me corte el brazo y en efecto el dolor y la sangre eran tan reales que descubrí que aquel era mundo real y después de eso lo que ahora quería era saber si pertenecía a algún clan o que jutsus tenia.

Entonces se me ocurrió ir a uno de los bosques de konoha para practicar. Una vez en este no descubrí casi nada en cuanto a ninjutsu y genjutsu, pero mi taijutsu, bueno era de como de un 9.

Yo estaba un poco desilusionada por no poder descubrir nada mas que taijutsu (pero estando en un mundo como ese quien se rendiría, o por lo menos yo no lo aria D). Entonces pensé que si era una kunoichi de Konoha Tsunade como Hokague debía tener información sobre mí; así que emprendí viaje a la oficina de Tsunade.

Al llegar a esta Shizune me saludo muy bien como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida

SHIZUNE:-**Laura-chan ¿como estas?, Tsunade-sama te esperando**

Cuando entre Tsunade me dijo

TSUNADE:-Gritando mientras me miraba con ojos de estas muerta**-¡¡¡¡MALDITA UCHIHA COMO TE ATREVES A LLEGAR CUANDO SE TE PEGA LA GANA!!!! **

LAURA**:-¡¡¡¡¿¿NANIIII??!!!!**-Sorprendida por haberme llamado Uchiha

LAURA:-**¡¡¡¡PERO COMO ES POSIBLE, PERO, PERO, PERO…¿Cómo me llamaste?**

TSUNADE:-Con un tono de voz mas tranquila-**¿Te sientes bien, o mejor te doy el día?**

LAURA:-**Eto… bueno…es que… yo…y luego tu...**

TSUNADE:-**Sabes que, no te preocupes mejor tomate el día libre, no te preocupes por nada**-la quinta lo dijo viéndome con una cara de preocupación o como si estuviera loca

LAURA:-**¿Nani?**

TSUNADE:-**Si no te preocupes tu solo descansa**

LAURA:-Con cara de extrañada-**Pues supongo que esta bien; nada mas te quisiera pedir un favor **

TSUNADE:-**Ehhh… si lo que quieras**

LAURA:-¿**Me podrías prestar toda la información que tienes sobre mi** **por favor?**

TSUNADE:-**Ahh… bueno si toma; pero me lo tienes que devolver mañana**-Lo dijo mientras le entregaba un fólder a la chica

LAURA:-**Si claro**- diciéndolo mientras sale de la habitación.

Una vez afuera estaba muy entusiasmada por ver la información que había sobre mi, en especial por ver mis jutsus (quien no se emocionaría por eso XD).Entonces me volví a adentrar al bosque en el que estaba con anterioridad.

Cuando estaba en el empecé a leer aunque, francamente no había mucho, pero bueno lo mas importante que leí fue que pertenecía al segundo clan mas poderoso de Konaha, el clan Uchiha, que mi nombre se acorto a solo Laura Uchiha, no venia información sobre una posible familia antes de la masacre Uchiha, mi rango era de genin, nunca tuve un equipo de trabajo, todas las misiones las hacia yo sola, no venia otro tipo de información. El resto de la información eran reportes sobre las misiones de rango C y D a excepción de una misión de tipo B; fuera de eso no había nada importante.

**ACLARACIONES Y MI COMENTARIO:**

Pues yo creo que lo único que no se entiende es lo de la palabra _**Nani**_ que se significa _**¿Cómo?**_y yo creo que de ahí en fuera todo se entiende y pues este es mi primer fanfic y no lo se; porque tengo el segundo capitulo pero no se si debería subirlo, bueno pues espero que me dejen sus comentarios en sus reviwvs, onegay soy nueva en esto y de verdad me gustaría muchisisisisisisisismo su opinión, amenazas, criticas, comentarios, lo que quieran; y ustedes deciden si sigo el fic o no, mientras tanto Sayonara X


End file.
